bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry Eldridge
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = June 20, 1986 | last = March 2016 | family = | alias = Rory Paterson Aurora Spencer | birthname = Aurora Paterson Eldridge | born = | birthplace = Jericho Women's Clinic Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Xavier Fox (1987–1988) Ned Parker (1990) Craig Zane (1992–96) Valentin Kiriakis (1998–1999) Eddie Santos (2002) | partner = | romances = Jared Carter | father = Greg Hudson | mother = Patricia Winslow | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = Scott Eldridge | adoptivemother = Myrtle Paterson | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Connor Eldridge (adoptive) C.J. Spencer Logan Spencer (adoptive) D.J. Eldridge (adoptive) Scotty Eldridge (adoptive) | halfsisters = Greenlee Montgomery (adoptive) Vanessa Spencer Brittany Eldridge (adoptive) | sons = | daughters = Shannon Carter | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = Lorna Deveraux (godmother) }} Aurora "Cherry" Eldridge Storylines 1986–1991 Cherry comes to Jericho City in 1986 looking to reconnect with her estranged father Scott Eldridge. Cherry shocks her father by revealing that she is pregnant. Cherry also runs into her baby's father Xavier Fox and he offers her $1 million to leave town. Though she accepts the bribe, Cherry instead crashes a party at Xavier's home and announces that she is carrying his child. His mother, wealthy fashion designer Katheryn Fox is irate while Xavier's wife Vivian Grayson walks out on him and announces that she is filing to divorce. Cherry returns in February 1987 and Channing convinces her to go on a date with for Valentine's Day. In May 1987, Cherry discovers she is pregnant and is ready to give up the child when Channing convinces her not to. However, what Cherry doesn't tell Channing is that he may not be her baby's father. With the help of his biological mother, fashion designer Katheryn Fox and "adopted" parents C.C. and Sharon Cooper, Channing orchestrates Cherry's dream wedding and they marry in August 1987 despite Scott's objections. They are unable to go on a honeymoon because Cherry is too far along. Cherry gives birth to her daughter Althea "Allie" Cooper on October 24. Katheryn and C.C. send the newly weds and their baby on an extended vacation just in time for Christmas. Upon their return in March 1988, Cherry is put off by the arrival of mob prince Jonathan Jerome. Fortunately for Cherry, Jonathan has no recollection of their one night stand and he has no idea he is child's father. Meanwhile, Katheryn is very suspicious of little Allie's lack of resemblance to the rest of the Fox family. 1996–1997 1999–2008 In April 2003, Kitty Spencer returns to and shocks Cherry by revealing that she is not Clint's biological daughter after all. Kitty attempts to blackmail Cherry for $5 million but Cherry bulks and comes clean to the rest of the family. Edward shocks the family when he reveals that Cherry is actually the biological child of the late Archie Ryan and Clint's ex-wife, Patricia Winslow. * Lorna attempted to pass her off as Clint's child to get her hands on the family fortune; Edward blackmailed her with information about the murder of her pimp and forced her into leaving town before she could. Edward shocks the family when she reveals that Patricia Winslow is actually Cherry's biological mother. She'd had gotten pregnant as a teenager – and Edward helped Patrick get rid of the baby and handed the infant over to Lorna to put. Lorna admits that she Instead, Marian Paterson-Eldridge took baby Cherry and passed her off as Scott's daughter to save her own marriage. When Cherry demands to know who her father is -- Kitty confesses that Scott's late twin brother Palmer was her biological father. 2010–2016 References External links